


Bat Games

by Clover



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate a Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat Games

Kon should have listened to Tim when he had asked if he was completely sure he wanted to join in on the training games that Tim was participating in with the other Bats. He'd been warned that the games were extremely competitive and that things tended to get creative when everyone tried to out-do everyone else, and that was without taking into consideration personal rivalries. But hey, he was the Boy of Steel. He could handle a little competition and games were supposed to be fun, otherwise it wouldn't have been called a 'game' in the first place.

He'd forgotten to take into account, however, what Bats considered a game and just how competitive some of them could really get.

For a group that had a pretty strict policy on guns, it was almost criminally unfair how good of a shot all of them were. Even the Batgirls could give a marksman a run for their money. He'd only been thankful that the guns were paint-ball guns, and mostly all the ammo shot was just paint. Jason was easily the best with Dick coming in second. (And when he'd asked how Dick knew how to handle a gun so well, the acrobat had reminded Kon he had been a cop for a while, and cops were trained in how to care for and use a gun.)

But Kon couldn't help but feel especially betrayed when he learned it had been Tim who'd come up with the sticky, messy, and smelly mixture that had been added to the paint pellets that practically took a whole bathtub of solvent and cleaner to finally get off of him.


End file.
